Broken Strings
by Lexi Eve Holmes
Summary: 'Her propriety will have another owner.' Bamon.


Notes.

Hey everyone. \o/

First of all, thanks for you be my beta, Mana. I'm really happy Mana, I adore you!

You're amazing.

Second: I hope that you like the Oneshot, guys.

Third: The song calls Broken Strings. Nelly Furtado and James Morrison. I have not used the whole song.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_let me hold you__  
><em>_For the last time__  
><em>_It's the last chance to feel again__  
><em>_But you broke me__  
><em>_Now I can't feel anything._

She was seeing Damon put his clothes in his suitcase. Normally, it should be hurting, but the minimum she could feel is: frustration. Her propriety will have another owner. Sat on the bed, she thought in help him, but, reconsidered. That was his job. He had to go. Her eyes were close, just waiting for him to leave. "Are you certain about that?" she asked as she opened the eyes again.

She wanted to hear his voice, killing her softly. "Of course."

They met at Elena´s party, in her house. Elena introduced them. The conversation made Bonnie having a feeling that Damon is the opposite of the guys she ever met. He didn´t pretend to be intelligent, he really was. The pleasure was visible in every smile she gave. Why today is so complicated to say that Damon will be the first in her heart? First that found her. The one that she yelled: Forget me! Feels safe when the things could be fall in front of her? The first who have owns her.

One answer. Nothing lasts forever. The love is a kind of tension. Firstly, beat you up, after, means to be a routine. She will dream about him, yet. The love turns in possession. A drug. 

_When I love you__  
><em>_Rings so untrue__  
><em>_I can't even convince myself__  
><em>_When I'm speaking__  
><em>_It's the voice of someone else__  
><em>_Oh it tears me up_

Damon was all, but not the guy who could give Bonnie a "happy ending." She doesn´t understand how the love comes through her mind and makes her feel like a fool. She never liked this. "Did you get everything in here?"  
>She has a feeling of care. It was an obligation for her to say something better to make the situation less worst. Damon closed his suitcase. Coming closer a little, sitting beside her. Where´s the feeling of the floor is going away? No, he lost it.<p>

"Don´t do nothing stupid, Nie." He warned. The hands were shaking, for despite it, they were rested in his legs. 

"What do you think I could do?" she said, rolling the eyes. "You are over, Damon. I don´t need you for nothing."

Were a lie. The tears were in the corner of her eyes. She just wanted silence. Remember everything about they have, until now. "You used to be more sensible." He mumbled. 

_Oh it tears me up__  
><em>_I try to hold on but it hurts too much__  
><em>_I try to forgive but it's not enough__  
><em>_To make it all okay_

"You used to love me." Bonnie had to admit.

In the beginning, she really felt the "love". For some reason, it died. Maybe, she wasn´t good enough for him or she is so selfish to have company. She can repass the good times. They were learning more about each other. There´s nothing else to hold on, now. Nothing new. Bonnie would say, "I will miss you." 

_You can't play on broken strings__  
><em>_You can't feel anything__  
><em>_That your heart don't want to feel__  
><em>_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

She´s not weak. There´s no sense in show her fragile side. Damon was looking for her a long minutes. He was searching for the "little girl" that lives in Bonnie. His hands made the way for her hand. She looked down. "What are you doing?"

"Having a memory." He replied in a sadly voice.

He still wants Bonnie, but just for convenience. Stay alone… for what? With Bonnie, he doesn´t feel so alone. Beautiful liar. He thought in be free. Free… Bonnie never said something to make him feel ashamed or mad. Angrily is the best way to describe how she could be so annoying that he starts to get a feeling that he needs another woman… For fun. Enjoy the life seems to be much better than to notice Bonnie could feel sorry for her empty words when they were in peace. "Go away." She demanded.  
><em><br>_

_Oh the truth hurts__  
><em>_A lie's worse__  
><em>_How can I give any more?__  
><em>_When I love you a little less than before_

She will never care about his concern. For now, that phrase is talking a form in her mind. The night was fall much fast. "However you want."  
>He was going out of the bed. Bonnie catches his pulse. "Wait."<br>Bonnie felt her body cheating her control. "What do you want now?" 

_Oh what are we doing__  
><em>_We are turning into dust__  
><em>_Playing house in the ruins of us_

Damon saw an anxious girl who wins your first toy. Bonnie touched her lips against his. Damon takes his hand for her waist, tightly. The bodies were linked. The kiss will be always for her. She felt butterflies in the stomach. Bonnie broke apart for him. It will do things more hard. She gets in the mood to say: Why don´t we work? Seems to be the obviously. Bonnie doesn´t learn the thing for good. Time to learn for bad. Is it really necessary?

"Take care of yourself." He said looking around the room, at least, her eyes.

After that, he leaves. Pass through the door.

"I will…" she said to herself.

The room seems to suffocate her. A breathe goes out. 

_Running back through the fire__  
><em>_When there's nothing left to save__  
><em>_It's like chasing the very last train__  
><em>_When it's too late__  
><em>_Too late__  
><em>


End file.
